FangBoy
by Hikari Kozato
Summary: Tentang sudut pandang seorang Fang dan BoboiBoy dari beberapa sisi.H.DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hollaa~ini pertama kalinya aku menjejakkan diri difandom ingin mengeluarkan ide yang numpuk,dan juga bantu yang kekurangan asupan FBBB. ^^**_

_**Selamat membaca~**_

_**Disclaimer:Animonsta Studios Pair:Fang x BoboiBoy **_

_**Warn:Shonen-ai,Yaoi,OOC,Typo(maybe),Gaje. **_

_**Title: FangBoy**_

_**Author: Hikari Kozato**_

_**Summary: Tentang sudut pandang seorang Fang dan BoboiBoy dari beberapa sisi.**_

Satu, Polos, satu kata itulah yang bisa digambarkan dari seorang Fang untuk rivalnya, si remaja bertopi orange disana.

Terkadang, Fang merutuki sifat itu, membuat si pengendali bayang ini sulit untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada remaja itu, BoboiBoy.

'' FANG ! '' Satu panggilan keras membuyarkan lamunan Fang, menoleh dan menatap tajam sang pemanggil.

''Apa BoboiBoy?'' tanya Fang ketus, mendengus kemudian. Yang ditanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, menambah kesan manis.

'' Kupanggil-panggil tak menyahut, kau sakit Fang?'' tanya BoboiBoy, entah cemas atau apapun itu.

'' Hayoyo~Fang itu tak sakit lah, dia lamunkan kau ,'' sahut si badan gempal cepat-Gopal dan langsung merinding disco saat mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Fang.

'' Iyelah, benar kata Gopal~'' timpal Yaya yang diam-diam fujo itu. BoboiBoy hanya menatap heran teman-temannya yang cekikikan dan wajah merah padam Fang-antara malu dan marah.

'' Eh, lamunkan aku? Apa pasal lamunkan aku?'' BoboiBoy menggaruk pipinya, berpikir dan menemukan sesuatu.

'' Ah ! Aku tahu!'' teriaknya senang, yang langsung ditatap berbinar oleh para fujodanshi yang ada disana.

'' Apa? Apa BoboiBoy?'' Gopal nampak tak sabaran sekali. Yaya dan Ying menatap intens penuh godaan ke Fang, seolah mengucapkan selamat.

'' Fang itu sebenarnya -''jeda.

Semua menahan nafas akan kalimat selanjutnya.

. . '' Iri denganku yang lebih populer ,'' sambung BoboiBoy dengan cengiran dan nada bangganya.

GUBRAKK!

Perempatan muncul dipelipis Fang ,'' apa kau bilang? '' Dan untungnya sebelum cakar bayang muncul- '' Selamat pagi wahai anak muda ...'' kalimat penuh semangat Papa Zola menginterupsi.

Yah, polosnya BoboiBoy memang keterlaluan, tapi dengan begitu Fang bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya tanpa ikut campur tangan orang-nanti.

Dua, Populer. BoboiBoy tak mengerti kenapa Fang ingin kepopuleran itu darinya. Sejujurnya, BoboiBoy biasa saja, tak terlalu pandai dalam matematika macam Fang, tapi pandai bermain sepak bola. Itu anugerah.

Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan di otak polos remaja satu kita ini.

'' Oi BoboiBoy! Itu donat aku yang pertama lihat !'' protes Fang saat BoboiBoy hendak mengambil donat lobak merah terakhir kesukaan BoboiBoy.

'' Hehe,siapa cepat dia dapat,'' ucap BoboiBoy polos dan hendak menyambar donat tersebut namun ditahan oleh tangan bayang Fang.

'' Siapa yang dapat, berarti dia yang lebih populer ,'' ucap Fang, dan membuat BoboiBoy memutar dua bola matanya bosan. Kenapa harus kepopuleran BoboiBoy yang direnggut? Tidak orangnya saja sekalian?

'' Haaah, kalian ini, hanya karena donat saja kepopuleran diperebutkan, ini kantin lah,'' interupsi Gopal, seraya mengambil donat terakhir tersebut dan memakannya lahap.

Fang merasa dunia nya hancur dalam sekejap mata-ga ding-cuma emosi. E-mo-si. BoboiBoy menampakkan raut polosnya dengan menampakkan jempolnya. ''Haha,terbaik.''

'' Populer atau BoboiBoy?'' Tanya Yaya tiba-tiba hingga semuanya menoleh. BoboiBoy mengerutkan alisnya, '' apa pasal aku lagi? '' tanya nya heran, dia lagi?

Beruntung, BoboiBoy itu polos sehingga Fang tak perlu menerangkan lebih lanjut, dan cukup membuatnya berpikir lagi-lebih baik mengambil hati BoboiBoy ketimbang kepopulerannya.

Tiga, Fang terkadang bertanya-tanya apa rasanya nya saat BoboiBoy memecah jadi tiga begitu. Terlebih sikap ketiganya nampak berbeda. Satu terlihat masam dan seriusan, tepatnya tipe yang suka terbakar(?), satunya penuh senyuman-seperti cengiran menyebalkan, tawanya dan kalimatnya yang mengejek itu dan yang akhir mendekati BoboiBoy.

'' Hoi, BoboiBoy, apa rasanya menjadi tiga?'' tanya Fang suatu hari dan ditanggapi raut kebingungan seorang BoboiBoy.

Dirinya juga tak tahu apa rasanya, jika diingat-ingat, saat bersatu kembali entah kenapa ada memori yang hilang, seolah-olah memori itu hanya ada pada bagian diri masing-masing-entahlah.

'' Sudahlah Fang, kasihan BoboiBoy yang tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaanmu,'' protes Gopal-entah kenapa remaja gempal ini selalu menginterupsi-

'' It-''

Kalimat Fang terhenti,'' bukan berarti kau lebih populer darinya,'' sambung Gopal yang entah kenapa otaknya nyambung #plakk

BoboiBoy menatap Gopal, seolah-olah berterimakasih. Bahkan dirinya pun tak tahu bagaimana rasanya memecah jadi tiga, itu merupakan rahasia alam (?).

Dan satu lagi, Fang kadang bingung diantara ketiga BoboiBoy, yang mana yang paling menarik. Si Halilintar yang suka berwajah masam, serius dan meledak-ledak-maklum, dia tercipta dari kemarahan, bisa-bisa jika dipasangkan dengannya malah terlihat jadi bom x bom, atau Taufan yang entahlah, pasti urat kesabaran Fang akan putus setiap saat. Yang terakhir memang mendekati BoboiBoy biasanya tapi rasanya nya-Fang sedikit takut dengan Golem tanah ! Bukan takut yang begitu, sudahlah.

Tapi yang pasti, BoboiBoy yang manampun tetaplah BoboiBoy. Mereka sama-sama manis jika wajahnya bersemu.

Dan jangan bilang ini pada siapapun, Fang bisa malu nanti.

**END**

Hikari: Yeay,akhirnya selesai untuk bagian ini^^ Terimakasih buat Aoi-chan yang bersedia mempublish-kan ffn buatanku yang gaje dan abal ini.

Astia Aoi: sama-sama, tak masalah kok :3

Hikari: jika berkenan, review sekalian agar aku semakin semangat !


	2. Chapter 2

**Ehem-hollaa...aku kembali ^o^#disepakk Kalau dichapter sebelum nya sisi uke,sekarang sisi kuusahakan se fluff mungkin,jadi kalau kurang fluff,mohon dimaafkan author pemula ini~**

_**Disclaimer:Animonsta Studios Pair:Fang x BoboiBoy **_

_**Warn:Shonen-ai,Yaoi,OOC,Typo(maybe),Gaje. **_

_**Title: FangBoy**_

_**Author: Hikari Kozato**_

_**Summary: Tentang sudut pandang seorang Fang dan BoboiBoy dari beberapa sisi.**_

**~H.K~**

Donat lobak merah. Jika mendengar jenis makanan itu maka BoboiBoy akan mengingat Fang. Dimana suatu kali mereka pernah berebutan untuk membuktikan kepopuleran-dasar Fang, dan diakhiri dengan donat satu-satunya itu dimakan oleh Gopal.

BoboiBoy tak terlalu paham, bagian mana yang membuat sang pengendali bayang itu menyukai makanan atau yang biasa disebut kue itu? Ah-mungkin seperti Gopal yang suka berhutang diwarung Tok Aba? Sepertinya tak sama.

'' BoboiBoy,'' panggil sebuah suara dan diyakini milik Fang. Sang pahlawan bertopi orange ini menoleh,'' apa Fang?'' tanyanya seraya menggigit donat yang diyakini satu-satunya itu. Tanpa diperhitungkan sama sekali, Fang mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah BoboiBoy dan menggigit donat yang tengah digigit BoboiBoy.

'BLUSH!'

Sukses membuat wajah BoboiBoy memerah, wajah keduanya sangat dekat dan posisi itu-jika sedikit mendekat lagi maka-

'' Kalian macam orang ciuman saja,'' interupsi seseorang yang ternyata itu Yaya.

'' Dan membuat Gopal syok,'' sambung gadis disampingnya Ying, terkikik kecil kemudian.

Tersadar dari acara syok nya, Gopal geleng-geleng kepala,'' kalian ini, ciuman jangan disini, ini kantinlah,'' ucapnya dengan watadosnya yang sepertinya tak cocok.

Perempatan muncul dipelipis Fang (meski dia akui jika tak dilihat orang, Fang benar-benar akan mencium BoboiBoy) '' Mana mungkin aku mau mencium BoboiBoy?! '' protesnya tanpa mengetahui ada hati yang tersakiti (meski dirinya tak paham kenapa bisa tersakiti).

'' Lindungi aku BoboiBoy,'' pinta Gopal yang nampak gemetar dibelakang Boboiboy.

''Haha,terbaik ..''

**~H.K~**

BoboiBoy kadang bertanya-tanya seperti apa Fang jika memilik sifat seperti dirinya? Murah senyum tentu saja-mungkin akan seperti saat mereka semua kena tembakan pistol emosi Y.

Jika diawal sang remaja ini cemburu dengan donat lobak merah yang nampak membuat Fang OOC barang sejenak, bagaimana dengan sikap Fang saat bersama Ochobot?

Sepertinya robot kuning pemberi kekuatan itu sangat berharga bagi Fang. Dimana suatu kali BoboiBoy menemukan Fang tengah tersenyum seraya mengelus sayang Ochobot, rasanya seperti dibedakan mengingat Fang selalu saja bersikap ingin melebihi dari dirinya, terkesan menyebalkan baginya.

Sekali saja jika boleh, BoboiBoy ingin Fang tersenyum pada- '' Oi BoboiBoy, kau lamunkan apa?'' tanya Fang, membuyarkan lamunan BoboiBoy tentang si pemilik suara.

Menoleh dan tersenyum polos, menggaruk pipinya,'' tak ada lamunkan apapun,'' sahut BoboiBoy yang merasa heran Fang mau menyapanya dengan nada sedikit halus.

'' Halah Fang, jangan haraplah BoboiBoy lamunkan kau,'' ucap Gopal yang mana senang sekali membuat Fang marah saat ingin berurusan dengan calon-uhuk-ukenya.

Tanpa diketahui Fang yang nampak sudah muncul perempatan dipelipisnya, BoboiBoy memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu.

Yah-meski walau sekilas tadi Fang bisa melihatnya hingga seringaian itu terpatri diwajah tampannya.

'' Hoi BoboiBoy, pulang nanti, temui aku dibelakang sekolah,'' Fang berucap penuh arti, sebelum BoboiBoy menanyakan lebih lanjut, dirinya dibuat terpana dengan segaris senyuman tipis milik si pengendali bayang disampingnya.

Dan sebenarnya BoboiBoy yakin, jika perlakukan Fang berbeda pada dirinya, mungkin itu akan membuat BoboiBoy tak bisa mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan itu setiap saat.

**~H.K~**

Bayangan. Sebenarnya tanpa diketahui oleh empu nya pemilik kekuatan, BoboiBoy sangat takjub akan pengendalian bayangan milik Fang, dimana remaja berkacamata itu bisa memanfaatkan cahaya untuk membentuk bayangan.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal kacamata, BoboiBoy penasaran seperti apa wajah tanpa kacamata Fang itu-dan diyakini jika Fang berpikiran sama jika topi orange itu tak berada dikepala BoboiBoy.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, menandakan jika waktu pulang tiba, dan satu lagi-waktu untuk bertemu Fang dibelakang sekolah.

Kaki remaja berkacamata itu melangkah lebih dulu mendahului BoboiBoy yang sedikit memikirkan sesuatu tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Fang nantinya-ah sudahlah.

. . . . Tap, tap, tap..srakk.

'' Lama sekali kau BoboiBoy,'' kesal Fang, berbalik dan menemukan remaja yang ditunggunya tiba seraya menggaruk pipinya,Fang mendengus.

'' Jadi Fang-''

'' Langsung saja, maukah kau jadi pacarku?'' tanya Fang tiba-tiba, tak memberi kesempatan BoboiBoy tadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

BoboiBoy tentu saja terkejut,'' Fang, kita sama-sama-''

'' Laki-laki? aku tahu itu. Lalu apa masalahnya?'' tanya Fang yang trus saja memotong kalimat BoboiBoy.

''...''

'' BoboiBoy?''

Oh yeah, nampaknya pahlawan satu kita ini masih bingung atas pernyataan Fang barusan.

''Haaah, lupakan saja,'' Fang menghela nafas berat dan mulai melangkah pergi,'' mungkin lain-''

'' Aku mau ...''

Dan sukses membuat langkah Fang terhenti dan berbalik, jawaban itu tak bisa untuk tidak menggoreskan sebuah senyum di wajah Fang.

'' Terimakasih,'' ucap Fang yang mana langsung menarik kekasih barunya dan mendekapnya erat, membuat BoboiBoy nyaman.

'' Fa-humpphh..''

Dibalik semak-semak menahan nafas saat Fang tiba-tiba mencium BoboiBoy, membuat yang dicium kaget, syok, horor dan ingin menendang Fang sekarang juga.

'DUAK!'

Satu tendangan telak diadik kecil Fang,'' rasakan dasar si kacamata mesum!'' teriak BoboiBoy dengan wajah merah.

Tendangan tadi cukup membuat Fang meringis seraya memegangi area bawahnya.'' Adududuh,apa-apa'an itu BoboiBoy?! '' protes Fang yang tak terima benda masa depannya ditendang tak berperikebendaan oleh BoboiBoy.

'' Salahmu sendiri yang main cium sembarangan,'' sahut BoboiBoy, mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal-manis dimata Fang.

'' Heh, suatu saat nanti kau akan menyesal telah menendang milik berharga ku BoboiBoy,'' ucap Fang penuh arti dengan seringaiannya, membuat sang pahlawan bertopi orange itu menatap heran, betapa polosnya kau BoboiBoy.

'' Apalah yang kau bicarakan ini?'' tanya BoboiBoy heran, '' lebih baik kita pulang,'' ajaknya kemudian sebelum akhirnya Fang dengan tiba-tiba mengambil topi dari kepala BoboiBoy dan mendapat protes dari sang empunya.'' Fang !''

'' Kau manis jika tanpa topi,'' puji Fang dengan senyumannya-yang mana membuat BoboiBoy jadi tak karuan dibuatnya.

'' Kembalikan,'' perintah siempunya topi sambil menjangkau-jangkau topinya yang ditingggikan Fang,hingga wajah mereka berdekatan-

'CUP!'

'BLUSH!'

'' Fang messssuuuuuummm!''

'PLUK'

Topi sudah berada ditempatnya dan sebelum satu tendangan lagi dilancarkan, Fang sudah lari dengan elang bayangnya.

''Pengecut,'' komentar BoboiBoy, melangkah untuk pulang seraya mengelus bibirnya yang bekas dikecup-cium Fang. Meninggalkan tiga sosok yang dua diantaranya tepar bersimbah darah dan satunya tepar berwajah syok dan horor, _poor_ Gopal.

**END**

**A/N: **Huwaaa...maafkan aku Fang, aku sedikit membuatmu sial**#hug** Fang erat Haah, akhirnya selesai dan mungkin ini benar-benar **end**, chapter 1 kurang _fluff_ karena awalnya cuma mau bahas bagian sisi-sisi doang..nyehehe. Terimakasih yang sudah me-_review_ fic gaje ku sehingga aku semangat untuk melanjutkannya.

Dan terimakasih yang mau repot-repot untuk mempublish kan fic ku lagi **#hug** Astia Aoi **^o^** Maaf jika kurang fluff,tak ada yang sempurna didunia ini#plakk

**RnR**


End file.
